Reality
by Dilly
Summary: (J&C) Carly and Jason run off together, leaving Sonny and Courtney behind.
1. Default Chapter

***Reality***  
 ~J&C~ By Angela  
 

~Prologue~ 

"I love you so much Jason," Carly whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. 

"I love you too but we can't do this…not to them." Jason replied, referring to Sonny and Courtney. 

"But we can't keep living this lie…for my baby's sake." She insisted, rubbing her stomach that was starting to show. 

He hesitated; he couldn't believe he was going to do this. He finally nodded and she

smiled. She picked up a pen with a trembling hand and started writing, 

Dear Sonny & Courtney, 

There are no words to tell you how sorry we are. There are so many things to say but we want to make this as brief as possible. We never meant to hurt you and despite what you might think we did love you…but I guess that wasn't enough. We love each other and we can't deny that anymore. Please don't come looking for us, you won't succeed. 

Love, 

Carly & Jason 

She put down the pen gently and placed the letter in an enveloped, addressed to Sonny. Her tears started falling silently as she set it down on the table. She took one last look around the room before grabbing her bags and running out the door. 

"Can I tell Mr. Corinthos when you'll be back?" Johnny asked, eyeing their luggage suspiciously. 

"He knows we're leaving." She gave him a watery smile. 

When they finally left the building she turned back and blew a kiss, for all she knew it might be the last time she ever saw it. She turned back to Jason and grabbed his hand. He squeezed in reassurance and they got into the limo that was waiting nearby. 

They stopped at the Brownstone and Carly got out and quickly came back with Michael and his bag. She hugged her mother goodbye and they got into the car. 

"Where are we going Mommy?" Michael asked. 

"I told you sweetie, we're going on a trip." Carly responded. 

"But why isn't Daddy with us?" He persisted. 

"Jason's here…that's all that matters." Carly answered, looking out the window. She watched as the familiar scenery faded away and was replaced with strange surroundings. She took a deep breath and looked forward, ready to start her new life as Carly Morgan.  


	2. Reality Ch1

**Chapter 1**

Sonny sat in the chair, staring out the window, he found himself doing that a lot lately. Everything had changed so much in the five months that had passed. He once had everything he wanted, a loving wife, wonderful step-son, a new baby on the way and his sister was in love with his best friend. Then everything was torn away from him, it all ended. Maybe it was his punishment for taking everything for granted. Maybe it…He shook his head and got up. It was useless to think of the maybes. After so long, he had to be over Carly. He told himself to hate her, not to love her anymore but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny that he still cared for her. Mind you, if he ever saw Jason again, he would probably kill him. _Best friend_ He thought bitterly. Jason had stolen his wife and children and broken his little sister's heart. He walked over to his desk and slowly opened the drawer. He gingerly took out the papers and looked at them. As he read it over, he started laughing. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't stop. He then slammed them down on the desk with such force that the whole room shook. His divorce papers, from Carly. They had had plenty of those before but it was always him who seemed to want them. This time, he wished they never came. He didn't know how long he was standing there before someone knocked on the door. Snapping out of the thoughts that had haunted him for months, he opened the door and gasped.

Carly stood there and awkwardly shifted four month year old Jessica Morgan to her other hip. Michael was at her side, looking up at Sonny with a smile. She knew that he had missed him and it was a hard transition for him at first but he seemed to be getting along better now. Jason was at the hotel, he needed to check them in first, promising to meet them later. 

"Sonny?" Carly questioned, breaking the silence.

He blinked, as if he wasn't sure that she was real.

"Can we come in?" She prompted.

"Of course," Sonny said, as he held the door open.

Carly walked in and breathed in the familiar scent of the penthouse that she had once called home. It still looked the same.

"Hi Uncle Sonny." Michael said. He had started calling Jason, Daddy.

Carly saw Sonny flinch and she knew it must be hard for him to hear Michael go back to the 'Uncle Sonny'. He then looked up and met her eyes, she looked away right away.

"Michael, why don't you go upstairs and play with your old toys? They're still there." Sonny said softly.

Michael nodded and ran upstairs, leaving the old couple alone with the baby. Carly clung tighter to Jessica, as if for protection.

"Carly," He said her name as if it pained him to speak it.

"Yes?" She barely managed a whisper.

"Why are you back here? Haven't you done enough?"

She sat back, stung. His words were like a slap in her face. "Sonny, we had to come back."

He nodded, not looking at her.

"We couldn't keep running and besides, don't you want to know your daughter?" She gestured to the baby in her arms.

Sonny looked at Jessica, as if realizing that she was his daughter for the first time. His tense face finally broke into a little bit of a smile. "What's her name?"

"Jessica," She replied, handing her to him.

He took the baby into his arms and stared down into her little face. "Hello Jessie," he cooed.

He felt himself relaxing for the first time since they had left, with Jessica in his arms, everything felt natural.

"Jason," Johnny announced, opening the door.

Sonny looked up and almost dropped the baby, as he glared at Jason who was standing in the doorway.


End file.
